


the universe is huge (one shot)

by softwest



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Cade - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Soft Jade West, Useless Lesbians, friendship to relationship, jade is secretly a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwest/pseuds/softwest
Summary: When Cat doesn't have anywhere to stay, so she's living at school, but this time Jade stays with her while Robbie tries to contact Nonna.this is basically a spin-off of the plot from Star Spangled Tori, but its gay
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	the universe is huge (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone :) so i've had an overwhelmingly positive response from my cade fic, you're the shade and i'm the sunshine, so thank you!! i honestly didn't think many people would read it or even like it so i'm very happy :D
> 
> anyways, while i'm figuring out the next chapter for that, i decided to post this cade one-shot i thought of a while ago. its kind of cheesy but i think it's cute and i hope you do too!
> 
> ps im obsessed with friendship to relationship fics i cant even handle it

Jade had been playing cards with Cat for about an hour. Robbie had reassured them that he would be trying his best to contact Cat's nonna, and told Jade specifically that she needed to look after Cat while he did. Perhaps Jade would've been the one to make the phone calls, but Cat begged for Jade to stay and play a game with her, and she couldn't say no to her after what had happened. When Jade had found out that Cat had been living at school she had been more than surprised, mostly because she didn't think Cat's parents would leave her like that. Like yeah, she has a messed up brother and he needed special help, but one of them could've at least stayed with her. And leaving her at her cruel Aunt and Uncle's house didn't make up for that. Jade felt that she needed to protect Cat from all of this, because even though they're the same age, Cat's too young to have to deal with this. No 16 year old should be left by their parents. 

"Jade, I'm bored I want to be done playing cards" Cat said, rolling to lay down on her back holding her purple giraffe. They had put down a blanket and pillows on the floor in hopes that it would make the place more homey, or at least more comfortable. They didn't really succeed with the homey part, no amount of blankets or pillow could change the spider-webby old storage room that Cat had been situated in. But it did beat sitting on the splintery floor. 

"Okay.." Jade watched Cat squeeze her giraffe tight and look up at the ceiling. It wasn't like her to be this quiet, or sad, but it was understandable knowing the circumstance. After a few minutes of debating whether or not to mention it, Jade decided the polite thing to do was ask.

"What are you thinking about?"

"...I'm scared to live alone" Jade sighed and layed down next to Cat. 

"Cat... you're not going to live alone, okay? No matter what, we will find you someplace to go. And... if your nonna isn't available then you can come stay with me." Jade watched as a smile appeared on the other girls face as she turned to look at her. 

"Really?" Now it was Jade's turn to smile as she looked back up to the ceiling. 

"Yeah" Jade felt Cat's hand brush her own and interlock their fingers. Jade suddenly felt nervous, something she didn't feel very often. She might not have even known what the feeling was, if her heartbeat hadn't started speeding up the moment Cat held her hand. But it wasn't her fault, she thought. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She was usually the one to make people nervous, not the other way around. 

The two looked up at the small circular window in the ceiling, revealing the night sky. Jade had noticed that this was what the other girl had been looking at, and she began to peer through the window as well. She could see a few stars in the sky, but not many knowing LA's light polluting ways. 

"Jade? Do you ever think about how small we are compared to the rest of the universe?"

"Hm?" It was unlike Cat to be so introspective. 

"Like, the universe is so huge and we're just tiny specks. We probably don't even matter." Now it was Jade's turn to look over at Cat, make sure she's okay, but she was just looking up at the night sky. 

"I guess you could say we're small. But we do matter. We matter to the world around us."

"I don't matter to my family." Jade looked over at Cat again, but she was just staring out the window. Jade squeezed her hand, their fingers still interlocked. 

"If I mattered to them they wouldn't leave..." Jade noticed in her voice that she was crying now. Not a lot, but she could almost see the tears trail down Cat's face in her mind's eye. 

"Well...if it helps anything you matter to me," Jade said, "...I'll be your family." she added quietly, almost at a whisper, but it was loud enough for Cat to hear. After a moment, Jade propped herself up so she could look at the other girl more clearly. She was right, there were tears resting on her cheeks. Once Cat noticed Jade's movement, she got up too, sitting up next to her friend. Jade gave her a sad smile and brushed a single tear off of Cat's cheek with her thumb, leaving her hand there for the smaller girl to rest her head. She stared at the girl sadly. It hurt her to see Cat cry. She wanted nothing more than for Cat to be her happy self again. She noticed the wetness of her tears sparkle in her pretty brown eyes. Without thinking, she slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Cat's trembling lips. Jade hadn't thought through what she was doing, but to her surprise, Cat kissed her back. But it only lasted a few seconds before Jade pulled away quickly and stood up.

Cat looked up at her with scared eyes. Cat liked Jade. The kiss made so much sense to her and it felt right. But judging from Jade's reaction, Jade probably didn't feel the same. 

"Jade?"

"I'm gonna check if Robbie found anything." Cat watched as the emotion left Jade's face and she turned stern. 

"Jade, I-"

"I'll be back, okay?" Jade said, not doing so much as to look at Cat, and leaving. She could hear no hint of a smile in her voice.

Cat put her face in her hands and felt the wetness of her eyes. _Jade didn't like her. She kissed her, but it must've felt wrong._ _She didn't really mean it._ Cat seemed to just keep losing people. First her family, and now Jade. She really really liked Jade. She knew that. And how could she not like her? She was beautiful and caring and fun, Cat lov- she started sobbing. It was gone now. _She_ was gone now.

Jade didn't go to Robbie. She walked quickly into the girls bathroom. Breathing heavily, she looked at herself in the mirror. _What was happening?_ She was never like this. Never flustered, or nervous. Jade had never had feelings for a girl before. She would usually be the dominant one in any situation, but she got scared and ran away. _How could she run away? If she didn't want this to happen then why did she kiss Cat?_ She kissed her because it felt right. So right. Like it was just the next thing to do. But then she freaked out and messed it up. And Cat was probably- _oh no. Cat._ She ran away from her, she could only imagine how Cat felt right now especially with everything else going on. _What did she do?_

Jade quickly splashed water on her face and started running back to the attic where Cat was. She passed Robbie on the way.

"Jade!"

"Robbie, not now." she said, not even stopping to acknowledge him. 

She entered the room quickly and stopped. "Cat-"

"Oh, hi Jade" Cat said with a forced smile. She had moved from the floor to sitting on her make-shift bed, which was just a sleeping bag on top of a cabinet counter. Jade noticed that her eyes were red and swollen from crying. 

"You're crying."

"No i'm not, what are you talking about?" Cat said unconvincingly, looking down and forcing out her signature laugh which made it even less convincing. 

Cat could hear Jade sigh and looked back up at her. Jade looked disheveled. Still beautiful, but flustered, something Jade never looked. Jade walked to the sleeping bag Cat had now moved to and sat down next to her, not looking at her but straight ahead. Normally, Cat would nuzzle her face into Jade's shoulder, something she would always do when she was upset. But now she was unsure. She was scared Jade might push her away, or worse, leave again, so Cat sat very still, looking at her hands. 

"I'm sorry..." Cat eventually said, looking at Jade. Jade's expression didn't change, she just kept staring straight ahead, blankly.

"Why" she said lowly.

"cause you're upset."

"That's not how it works Cat, you shouldn't say sorry if you didn't do anything wrong." Jade said sternly, sounding slightly irritated that Cat would even think to apologize when she was the one who clearly screwed up. 

"Oh.." Cat said softly.

After a minute of unbearable silence, Cat decided to speak up again.

"You didn't do anything wrong either..."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you crying?" Jade scoffed, finally looking over at the redhead.

"I'm not crying."

"Your eyes are wet." Jade watched as Cat rubbed her eyes. She looked away again.

"I thought you were gonna leave like my parents did..." Cat mumbled so quietly that Jade could barely even make out what she said. But she understood.

"Why would I do that?" Jade said, looking back towards Cat, her words coming out a little softer than she had originally planned. 

"I don't know..." Cat purposely forced herself to continue avoiding eye contact with Jade. She couldn't take staring at her face to face during this conversation, it would make it even harder for her to express how she was feeling. But she wished it would all be okay. She wished Jade would just hug her and tell her it was okay. 

Jade looked at Cat. She was gorgeous, anyone could see that. But Cat was small, she couldn't take care of herself on her own. And Jade felt like she needed to take care of her. She had to. 

After a few minutes went by, Jade spoke up. "Look, Cat... I shouldn't have left," Cat looked up. "I was just..."

"Scared?" Cat asked innocently.

"Me? Never." Jade smiled, joking about the facade she put on to their friends, and admittedly everyone else. Except Cat. Cat smiled back and giggled.

Jade continued, "But what happened...I meant it you know..." Now it was Jade's turn to look down at her lap, as she could feel her face getting hot with nervousness, or maybe fear. She could still feel Cat looking at her. 

"Promise me you won't leave?" Cat said suddenly. 

"I promise."

"Okay.." Cat gently brought her hand to Jade's face and brush her hair away before turning it towards her and kissing her. Jade immediately complied, kissing her back and gently holding Cat's waist closer to her. Cat's lips curled up into a small smile. _So she did mean it._

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i know that was really cheesy, but i hope you liked it either way. 
> 
> also, i'm kind of new to writing fanfics, so could you maybe let me know if my points of view are clear? are you at all confused who is thinking what? pls let me know, ok, thanks guys :)


End file.
